endure_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Okanagan
| returnees = | video = |cast = | previousseason = Palmyra | nextseason = | link = http://www.ndimforums.com/5endure/ }} is the upcoming season of Endure that was officially announced by Samm at the Finale of Endure: Palmyra. Production *Samm, Ashlee, will both be returning as members of Production this season.Vic leaves production for the first time since the series' inargural season. Genaveve & Jamie will also not be returning this season after one season stints as a production members. **On 30th May it was announced three people would be joining production this season. Stephen would be returning as a production member after interning Season 3 taking on creative roles once again, Season 2 Alumni RJ becomes a Production Member after helping advise challenges during the prior Season fully taking on that role and Season 4 alumni and winner Jen would be joining production as an Intern for Season. *Much like , this season has been rumoured to be based upon the concept of Blood Vs Water. **This was made official on May 16th, at the Finale of Endure: Palmyra where Samm announced upcoming season and also revealing the theme of Blood vs Water. *On 21st May a teaser was released showcasing past power bottoms from the series highlighting Dru & Patty, Georgina & Bryce, Molly & Stephen, Tommy & Jake, Tori & Brian and Miller & Jen. *On 8th June the season's logo was revealed, with it also came the tagline "Create Your Legacy". *29th of June it was revealed that 24 castaways would be competing this season and that there will be three tribes representing three different regions of British Columbia: Coast, Alpine and Verdant and each would be guided by a native animal representing that region with the deer, the bear and the salmon respectively. Format *'Blood vs. Water': This season featured 12 pairs of old and new contestants playing with their loved ones. Pairs include Siblings, Ex-Fiancees, Boyfriends, Girlfriends, Mothers & Sons. Contestants Episodes Media Releases Images File:Productionteam s5.jpg|Season's Production Team along iwth the text ''"Living Where You Can See The Top" File:S5 create your legacy advertisement .jpg|First reveal of the seasons location along with the logo. File:S5 createyourlegacy1.jpg|"#CreateYourLegacy #SolomonIslands Alicia and Anthony were a powerful duo that helped to comprise the Spooky Goose alliance, widely referred to as "The Malaita Four" -- an alliance that came into merge 7 on 4. Despite insurmountable odds, Anthony and Alicia were able to turn the game in their favor dismantling the majority one by one, and rode momentum all the way to 2nd and 3rd places respectively." File:S5 createyourlegacy2.jpg|"‪#‎CreateYourLegacy‬ ‪#‎Palmyra‬ Brian found his comfort and confidence from the extroverted exuberant Tori in Endure's most recent season. The duo were inseparable throughout the entire game for better or for worse and found themselves on both sides of the votes, ultimately winding up in an 9th place finish for Tori and a 6th place finish for Brian. These two exemplified what the definition of friendship is inside and outside of the game; being there for each other until the very end." File:S5 createyourlegacy3.jpg|"‪#‎CreateYourLegacy‬ ‪#‎TheSundarbans‬ Jamie entered the game as a returning intruder and shook up the status quo of the game by shaking up tribe dynamics and eventually pairing up with Lexi, who was in a slow-building minority due to her prior controversial allies (nudegate anyone?).Bonding over their love of alcohol, the two marched in a drunken stupor to dominate the pre merge votes, but were double crossed come merge by Tommy, leading to their early merge exits.Much like in the game, the two marched in a drunken stupor to form an even closer bond in Ponderosa, bonding over that Tommy kid... I wonder how that ended up?From their pre merge domination, to their infamous final tribal council wardrobe coordination, Jamie and Lexi etched their way into the Endure history books as a memorable duo." File:S5 createyourlegacy4.jpg| File:S5 createyourlegacy5.jpg| File:S5 createyourlegacy6.jpg| File:S5 createyourlegacy7.jpg| File:S5 createyourlegacy8.jpg| File:S5 createyourlegacy9.jpg| File:S5 createyourlegacy10.jpg| File:S5 teaser 30JUN16.png| File:S5 returnees advertisement.jpg File:S5 newbies advertisement.jpg Videos Category:Season Category:Okanagan